Stiles is SUCH a SLUT!
by hotstuff1708
Summary: When Stiles asks Danny about sexuality, Danny talks about fantasies. That's how he knew he was gay. Stiles has fantasies too, but not just about one or two people. He's such a SLUT, isn't he?
1. What's your fantasy?

"Look," Danny said impatiently. Stiles had been pushing him and bugging him all through lunch. He had homework to do. If he were Ethan then homework could wait, but Stiles? 'I might as well get it over with.'

He closed his textbook and looked back up at Stiles, giving him his best attempt at the 'I-hate-you' look. "I'm pretty busy Stiles. What is it?" Nowhere near as good as Derek's, but still kinda effective.

Stiles frowned nervously. "Well, uh, it can wait, I guess-" He began to mumble.

Danny let out a deep sigh, shoved his homework back into his backpack, and turned back to Stiles. "Just talk to me already, so I can get on with my homework."

"You're..." Stiles paused between each word, clearly uncomfortable and nervous. "Gay. Right?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yes Stiles. I'm gay. Where are you going with-"

"How did you know?" Stiles stammered out, interrupting him.

"Well," Danny smiled. "When I was 13, I used to have, uh... fantasies, about one of the guy teachers." He thought for a brief second. "I'm not telling you who... but why? Come on Stiles, if you jerk off you know your sexuality." He noticed a slightly more defined hint of muscle along Stiles' right arm. "And I'm pretty sure you jerk off."

Stiles frowned, looking down at the desk. "It's not that easy for me,"

Danny shook his head. "Come on Stiles, who do you have a sex fantasy with?"

Stiles looked back up at Danny. "Everybody."

Danny leaned back in his chair. "Everybody... on the team? Everybody in Biology class?"

Stiles shook his head, laughing nervously. "No. No. Everybody everybody."

Danny narrowed his eyes a little. "Seriously? Come on, you can't fantasize about everybody."

Stiles held his hands out and began to stick his fingers out, saying a name for each finger. "Lydia, Scott, Derek, Derek's Uncle, you, Jackson, Allison, Kate, those twins, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Deucalion, my dad, hell even Coach Finstock..." He spat out name after name while Danny's jaw slowly edged closer and closer to the floor. A few minutes passed but, like usual, Stiles kept talking. "-oh yeah, and there was this one time where I even fantasized about doing myself, but I think that was just a one-off thing."

Danny blinked, leaning forwards again. "Wow you really meant everybody." Stiles sheepishly nodded. "Wait, your dad?"

Stiles slowly slid down into his chair.

Danny smiled at him. "Well I'd say you might be bisexual. Considering all the girls in that list. There are a few people you mentioned there that sound... interesting. Like me. What do you fantasize about me?"

Stiles blushed. "I think I have to go now Danny, I might need to-"

"If you tell me we'll do it." Danny said, grinning as he watched Stiles fall, quite ungracefully, to the floor.

"Okay..." he groaned.

"Meet me after school tonight. Your dad's busy with work, isn't he?"


	2. Dealing with Danny

I'd just like to say a big thank you to everybody who read the first chapter. Within a few hours of being uploaded, my email inbox exploded with notifications. It practically burst at the seams.  
That kind of support, feedback and interest is what really fuels my drive to write these; knowing people are actually reading and enjoying them. So thank you. Thanks to this, I'm sure this chapter won't take too long to write and upload. :D

* * *

D_anny and Stiles burst into his room, their lips attacking each other as they came through th__e doorway, not bothering to shut the door or stop kissing as they made their way towards Stiles' bed._

_They broke their kiss for barely a few seconds to strip off their shirts before rushing back. Danny began to grind his hard cock against Stiles' through their jeans._

_"God that feels so good," he said, pulling away from Stiles' lips and getting onto his knees. "This'll be even more good though,"_

_Stiles was breathing shakily as Danny slowly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, revealing a straining pair of Batman briefs... filled with six inches of hard, drooling meat. Danny began to leave trails of kisses up and down the shaft through the black fabric._

_"F...fu...ck..." Stiles breathed out between pants. "I've never done anything like this before..._

* * *

Danny was clearly getting hard in his jeans as he listened, his eyes closed. Stiles glanced down at the bulge.

Danny looked up at him. "Stiles, keep going,"

Stiles sighed and continued where he left off.

* * *

_...like this before, and you're incredible with his mouth. Seriously, how the hell did you learn how to... oh fuck..."_

D_anny looked up at him hungrily. "Stop talking,"_

_Stiles went silent, and Danny began to slowly tease the fabric down Stiles' thighs, revealing more and more of his hard cock until finally it swung up out of the briefs, excited and hyperactive – kinda suitable for Stiles really – anticipating what was about to happen._

_"Fuck Danny, please..." Stiles begged, pleaded. He needed it __**now**__. Danny was only too happy to oblige. Danny slowly sunk his mouth over Stiles drooling, throbbing cock, bobbing back and forth slowly. Stiles was gasping, trying to get air. "So... good... fuck... me..."_

_Danny slid back up the length to breathe out, "You're gonna suck me off before I fuck you," before sliding his mouth back over Stiles' cock taking it down to the root a few times before pulling off._

_He laid back, putting his hands behind his head, and thrust his hips up a few times. "Your turn,"_

_Stiles began to unbutton his jeans, learning two things. One, Danny liked going commando. Two, Danny was much bigger than him. Stiles gasped as a thick, eight inch dick burst out of the zipper..._

* * *

"How did you know my dick was eight inches?" Danny said, opening his eyes and looking at Stiles with confusion.

Stiles smiled a little. "You tried your best to hide your boner in the showers, but you weren't good enough dude,"

Danny smiled, rubbing his cock through his jeans. "And how did you know I liked going commando?"

Stiles' eyes widened. "I didn't. That was part of the fantasy,"

Danny stopped rubbing his cock. "Oh. Well I do,"

Danny's eyes slid downwards, and when Stiles followed their gaze, saw he was also visibly hard in his jeans.

* * *

_... thick, eight inch dick burst out of the zipper, slapping him in the face._

_Danny smiled down at him. "Nice, why don't you slap that thing across your face a couple more times?"_

_Stiles did what he asked, slapping his cheek with the hard, thick, hot cock. Which was beginning to drool a little precum now._

_"Yeah, lick it all up Stiles," He breathed out. Stiles began to lick the head slowly, trying to lick up all the precum but more kept oozing out with each lick. "S-suck it,"_

_Stiles tried to copy Danny, bobbing his head up and down the cock, but after he sank about halfway down he gagged, pulling up and gasping for air._

_"You'll get used to it with practice," Danny said, grabbing the back of Stiles' shaven head and guiding him back to sucking._

_Danny was making these quiet noises while Stiles sucked his cock; noises Stiles was able to barely hear. Little, sharp breathes, the occasional tiny moan. Not like porn, where they'd be groaning and grunting as loud as whales. It was nice; this quiet, yet noticeable, appreciation._

_Stiles was getting better at sucking cock, where he'd gagged before, he passed now with ease, bobbing closer and closer to the base. Danny's noises were slowly getting a little louder._

_All of a sudden, Danny pulled Stiles' hot, wet mouth from his cock, resulting in a confused, sad look from the latter. "Was I doing something wrong?"_

_Danny laughed. "No, you were doing great," He began to stroke Stiles' cheek a little. "I just want more now,"_

_Stiles looked at him with big, wide eyes. "You wanna... fuck me?"_

_Danny nodded, smearing hand lotion onto his fingers and pressing one of them against Stiles' asshole, which immediately clamped shut. "Dude, relax. It hurts a little, but after that it's __**so worth it**__."_

_Stiles loosened up a little, and felt pressure. "Push back a little, it helps," Danny said. One finger eased its way inside. Then two were inside. Then three. "I think you might be ready now."_

_Danny grabbed Stiles by the waist and picked him up, lifting him over his cock and slowly pressing him down._

_"Danny.. D...Danny, co..condom?" Stiles tried to say, groaning at the new sensation of a cock trying to press its way inside him._

_"I'm clean, you're a virgin, we don't need one," Danny said, lifting Stiles up briefly to smear more hand lotion across his asshole. "Trust me, you'll prefer it without,"_

_'Holy shit the entire thing just went in!' Stiles briefly thought, panicking. He relaxed a little, realising it wasn't so bad._

_"The head's in Stiles, how does that feel?" Danny said._

_"Oh... it feels goo...ohmygod" Stiles began to respond, but Danny had heard enough and began sinking his thick cock further inside. "Fuck..."_

_After what felt like half an hour, but was probably a few minutes, Stiles felt a pair of balls press up against his ass. "And we're in," Danny said to the gasping boy. Danny began to make tiny movements, but movements that vibrated and echoed throughout Stiles' entire body like electricity and fire and ice all at the same time._

_"Oh my god, fuck..." Stiles panted out, his cock rock hard and throbbing. "Touch... touch..."_

_Danny grabbed Stiles' cock and began to thrust his cock in and out __**just**__ out of time with his hand - really, who would be boring enough to focus on doing both at the same time; it's fucking, not engineering._

_As Danny began to move faster and faster, Stiles felt himself getting closer and closer to the __**point of no return**__. "Da-Danny... when I cum I __**cum**__, just warning... you... fuck..."_

_Danny went faster after hearing this, wanting to watch the Fountain a'la Stiles in action. And boy did he get a show. "Danny I'm gonna... FUCK!" Thick, white cum burst from the tip like a volcanic eruption, it was all over the place. Within seconds his cock was thickly coated, cum drooling down the sides and spilling around his abdomen to land on Danny. His asshole was clenching in brief waves, milking Danny's cock and making him flood it with cum._

_After the warm, fuzzy glowing had subsided, Stiles slowly pulled himself off of Danny, feeling cum drool out of his ass and land all over its source, and sat down next to him on the bed._

_"That was fun, huh?" he said, nuzzling into Danny's neck._

_"Yeah. I do like to cuddle, by the way," he responded, wrapping an arm around Stiles' shoulders._

* * *

"So yeah, that's my fantasy of you," Stiles groaned as he slumped onto his bed. "I should have kept my big mouth shut,"

Danny grinned. "Come on Stiles, we both know you can't do that,"

Stiles quickly sat up. "Hey, it can happen, _sometimes_," He said the last word more quietly, but Danny continued to grin at him, unsettling him a little.

"Relax," Danny said. "That was really hot, actually. So did you fuck me in any other fantasies?"

Stiles shook his head. "I only fantasize about getting fucked, I don't know what that means,"

"It means you're a bottom. Shame, really." Danny said, frowning.

"What? Why?" Stiles asked, looking at Danny sadly.

Danny continued to frown. "We're both bottoms. Your fantasy wouldn't work,"

Stiles sighed, slumping back onto his bed.

"That doesn't mean stop telling me your fantasies! Tell me your fantasy about..." Danny pondered the selection of men at disposal, his bulge throbbing with each possible selection until... "Why don't you pick?"

Stiles gulped. Danny laughed quietly.

* * *

UPDATE: Sorry about the weird formatting style of this chapter. No matter what I try to do in terms of formatting (even going as far as messing with the HTML itself to get what I want) the website's document manager won't fucking listen to me. So I'm sorry about the awkward formatting; don't blame me, blame the website. Next chapter will be coming soon :)


	3. Sucking Off Scott

"I... I really can't-" Stiles began to say. He really hadn't thought this through that far.

Danny smiled. "How about Scott? He's pretty cute,"

"O-okay..." Stiles said slowly. "A-are you sure?"

Danny rolled his eyes. 'Guessing that's a yes.' Stiles thought to himself, letting out a loud sigh. "Okay, okay..."

* * *

_Scott groaned as he slumped down onto Stiles' bed. "Hey dude," He mumbled, looking exhausted._

_Stiles looked at him. "Woah, are you okay Scott?"_

_Scott shook his head slowly. "Since me and Allison broke up, I can't... I'm so horny all the time."_

_Stiles almost laughed. "Dude, jerk off. That's what it's there for."_

_"I can't! I... I tried to last night. Started at 10. I gave up at 5 a.m."_

_"Jesus, even I can't last that long."_

_"Derek says it's a werewolf thing, that if a werewolf loses their virginity then their hand becomes a lot less effective,"_

_"So what are you gonna do?"_

_Scott looked at him a certain way, and Stiles **knew** what he was doing._

_"No dude, no I'm not gonna-" Stiles began._

_"Come on! I'd do it for you!"_

_"No you wouldn't! Dude, you seriously want to fuck me?!"_

_"No!" A short silence filled the air. "...just suck me."_

_Stiles thought about it for a second, while the clink of a metal belt buckle and the whir of a zipper could be heard._

_"Okay, I guess s-" Stiles began, before a hard, thick, throbbing eight inch slab of meat was thrust towards his face. "What the fuck?!"_

_Stiles backed away. "Dude you were like 4 inches the last time I saw that thing!"_

_Scott smiled sheepishly. "Werewolves are bigger."_

* * *

Danny looked at Stiles for a second. "Werewolves **are **bigger. At least from what **I've **experienced. How did you know that?"

Stiles shushed him. "Do you wanna hear the rest of the fantasy or not?"

Danny sat back, continuing to rub his crotch through his trousers, as Stiles continued.

* * *

_"Dude there's no way that thing is gonna fit in my mouth!" Stiles yelled._

_"Come on Stiles, I bet you could take it. Try. **Please.**" The desperation in his friend's voice was the final straw._

_"Fine..." Stiles opened his mouth wide enough to begin sucking on the fat, drooling cock head._

_"Oh god, fuck yeah..." Scott moans, slowly thrusting his cock in and out, progressively getting deeper. Stiles didn't notice how deep the cock was getting until he felt hairs prickle up against his nose and balls bump against his chin. He was deepthroating!_

_Scott began to thrust more quickly, more quickly, more quickly, until he was pounding his massive cock down Stiles' hot, wet throat._

_"Dude... dude... dude... fuck... fuck..." Scott panted._

_Stiles slid his head off the cock to jerk it off to a full orgasm, spraying cum everywhere._

_"Holy crap, you weren't kidding." Stiles said, patting the now-softening cock._

_Scott continued to pant for air._

_"One thing though. I jerked you off for you to cum in the end. I could have **just** jerked you off. I didn't even need to suck your dick!"_

_Scott smiled at him, and Stiles rolled his eyes. "So... same time next week Scott?"_

* * *

"Hot." Danny said, leaning back and stretching his arms upwards. "Well we've got all day. Who should we pick next?"

* * *

**I'm going to allow you, the viewers, to decide the next chapter!**

**Your choices are:**

**'Dirty with Derek' or 'Jerking off Jackson' - (After 15 votes, Jerking off Jackson wins with 11 votes to 4. He'll be the next chapter, followed by Derek's.)**

**I'll have both these chapters written sometime soon (I hope) and I'll pick which one to upload first depending on your choices in the reviews section!**

**Thanks everyone! Hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
